A microprocessor based instrument has been constructed to produce an oxygen equilibrium curve on whole human blood semi-automatically. The apparatus consists of a reaction cell with PO2 and PCO2 electrodes, an electrometer, and a microprocessor to do the calculations. All the programs are written in FORTRAN and the system is designed as a research tool. Therefore, almost all parameters are changeable. The apparatus is now in the testing phase.